


Bath Time

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bathing/Washing, Drabble, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Reader-Insert, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: After a long day of work, it's nice to unwind in the bath with Daichi.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Kudos: 64





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on July 15, 2020 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/623708196177084416/can-you-do-a-fluffy-scenario-with-daichi-and-his). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: can you do a fluffy scenario with daichi and his fem s/o in the bath together? not nsfw, just the two relaxing together after a long day!

Daichi is content. It’s certainly been a long day at work with what seemed like endless paperwork and bureaucracy surrounding it. He’s glad to be home now and soaking in the bath with you.

You also had a long day: it was an endless stream of clients coming into the store since the doors opened at 10 that morning. While you were glad that you made some excellent sales, by the time you closed, you were ready to collapse onto the nearest chair.

The day’s tension releases as soon as you settle into the water. You let out a satisfied sigh as you lean your back to his chest, your head resting in the space between his neck and shoulder.

“This is nice,” you say. “I’m totally beat.”

He hums in agreement, cupping some water into his hand and pouring it over your shoulder. You take his hands and pull them under the water, clasping them over your stomach and holding your own over his. If it was up to you, you could stay like this forever. It definitely has been some time since you and Daichi just relaxed like this together.

Suddenly, in the silence, Daichi chuckles. “I thought of something dumb.”

“Hm?”

“Remember when we first started dating and I told you that I thought you looked nice with your hair short?”

You nod and say, “Yeah, I remember that. I just got my hair cut then.”

“I lied. I think you look nice all the time.” If you could hear someone grin widely, you’re sure you’re hearing him do that now. You snort and splash some water over your shoulder and into his face. “Hey!”

“Of course I knew that, silly,” you chide. Now, the both of you laugh at this.

Maybe long days aren’t so bad if you can spend some time together like this more often.


End file.
